Princess of Wales
by QueenofLove21
Summary: What if Henry VIII was the Prince of Wales, born before Prince Arthur? Read as Henry marries his love and see how history will be changed forever. Worth the read! R


**A/N Hello, this is my newest story, Princess of Wales. In this story, Henry was the Prince of Wales and Arthur was the Duke of York. Also, all of the royal children, except Elizabeth, lives. My story starts with the wedding of Henry and Anne. Please enjoy!**

**King Henry VII—51**

**Queen Elizabeth—42**

**Henry Tudor, Prince of Wales—21**

**Prince Arthur, Duke of York—16**

**Princess Mary Tudor—12**

**Prince Edmund, Duke of Somerset—9**

**Princess Katherine "Kitty" Tudor—5**

**Anne Boleyn—17**

**Charles Brandon—23**

**Princess Katherine of Aragon—15 **

**Henry Fitzroy—1**

**Mary Boleyn—19**

**George Boleyn—13**

**April 1517**

**Henry, Prince of Wales**

Today was the day. Today was my wedding day, the day I was going to marry the love of my life, Lady Anne Boleyn. Just thinking about her makes me happy and I cannot wait for her to be my wife and the Princess of Wales.

I never thought that my father would have allowed me to marry a commoner, especially after the death of the Princess Maria of Aragon. Since my infancy, I had betrothed to Maria, but she died of consumption back in November, just 4 months before her departure for England for our wedding.

Anne's father, Thomas Boleyn, had been one of my father's favorite ambassador. I had met Anne a year previously and instantly fell in love with her; she was so beautiful and smart and I was drawn to her. However, she refused to be my mistress and I was still betrothed to Maria. So when Maria died, I waited the appropriate time before I asked my father if I could marry the Lady Anne instead.

_Flashback_

_"Your majesty, His Highness, the Prince of Wales, requests an audience," One of my father's page boys announced. I was let in immediately and saw my father sitting at the head of the table with my grandmother standing behind him._

_ "__Your majesty," I said bowing to him and gave my grandmother another bow. _

_ "__Harry," My father said greeting me._

_ "__Your majesty, it has been 4 months since the death of Princess Maria and I was coming to ask your permission to marry the Lady Anne Boleyn." _

_ "__Lady Anne Boleyn is not royalty, Henry." My grandmother said to my father after he was silent for a few moments._

_ "__While the Lady Anne Boleyn is not of royal blood, she makes up for it in countless ways. She has of good faith, she has of exquisite beauty, poise, manners, she is incredibly talented in the arts, and has one of the highest education I have ever seen from a female, even my own sisters." I pleaded to my father and I could tell he was still on the edge. "And she has my love." When I said that my father looked straight at me._

_ "__Love?" He asked. "Didn't you have love for Elizabeth Blount?" I felt ashamed come upon me as I saw his judging eyes. I took Elizabeth Blount to be my mistress almost 2 years ago, and she bore me a bastard son, Henry Fitzroy, a year later. _

_ "__What I felt for Lady Elizabeth was just lust. I had no love for her." I said. "However, I have not known the Lady Anne in any way beyond a friend, I know her not carnally, I swear by it. Besides, Arthur is still betrothed to Princess Catalina of Aragon and Edmund to Princess Renee of France. I imagine that the English people would graciously accept an English noblewoman as their Queen over a foreign princess."_

_ I stood there for what seemed as eternity for my father to decide. Finally, he said, __"I approve. The Lady Anne will be brought to court immediately where she will be formally presented to the royal family, an official announcement of your engagement will be made, and in April, you shall be married. I pray you love her like you say you do." He warned me, but I was too happy that I would be able to marry my sweetheart._

_**1 week later**_

_ Anne was brought to court and I could barely contain my happiness. I was so excited, it took me everything I had not to run to her chambers at this moment. Today, she was to be formally introduced to my family._

_ "__Your highness," her father, Thomas Boleyn, said to me bowing. "This is my eldest daughter Lady Mary Boleyn and my son, George Boleyn." They both bowed to me and I kissed Mary's hand. _

_ "__Your highness." I looked up and saw my sweetheart standing there. Anne curtsied and I walked over to her and pulled her up and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you your highness for this gown, tis so beautiful." _

_ "__I'm pleased you like it sweetheart," I said to her. "You look beautiful. I know my family will love you." I took her hand and we started to make our way towards the throne room. "Don't be nervous," I said to her before we were announced._

_ "__His Royal Highness, The Prince of Wales and the Lady Anne Boleyn." The herald announced and we walked in. My father was sitting on his throne with my mother next to him. All of my siblings, except Margaret, were there as well._

_ "__Your majesties," We both said bowing to them. _

_ "__Your majesties," I said once we were raised. "I would like to formally introduce you to the Lady Anne Boleyn." _

_ "__Lady Anne, welcome," My father said with a small smile. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the family. This is my wife, Queen Elizabeth." My mother got up from her throne and placed a light kiss on Anne's cheek before sitting back down. _

_ Once she was seated my father continued, __"My sons, Prince Arthur, Duke of York," Arthur was standing directly next to my father. Arthur was the complete opposite of I. He was quiet, non-athletic, shy, and had blond hair unlike my red hair. Arthur was 5 years younger than I and was currently betrothed to the Princess Catalina of Aragon. Catalina is supposed to come to England sometime next year after her 16th birthday to be married. _

_ "__Prince Edmund, Duke of Somerset," he said. My youngest brother, Edmund, Duke of Somerset, was a handful. Whenever we were away from court, or away from our father, he was constantly pulling pranks and causing some sort of trouble, especially with Mary, who was only 3 years his senior. However, he was wickedly smart, sometimes I fear smarter than I, but I would never admit that out loud. Edmund is set to marry Princess Renee of France when she turns 16._

_ "__My daughters, the Princess Mary," Mary, was standing next to Arthur with her red hair let loose in curls. Many throughout court say that she is the most beautiful princess in Europe and even at 11 years of age, she knew it. Compared to Margaret, she spent more money on clothes and jewels despite the age difference. Mary is currently betrothed to Charles of Castile, but I do not think that betrothal will last till their wedding day._

_ "__And the Princess Katherine," Katherine, or Kitty, as everyone in the family tended to call her, walked up to Anne and handed her some flowers._

_ "__These are for you." Kitty said in a small voice. "You are very pretty." Kitty was only 5 years old but when you looked at her, she looked like an exact replica of our mother. She had the same eyes and fiery red hair. She was a York through and through, much to my grandmother's displeasure. _

_ "__Thank you, your highness." Anne said crouching down so she was at the same height as Kitty. "You are very beautiful yourself." Then Anne brought the flowers up to her nose to smell them. "And I thank you for the flowers, I shall treasure them above all else." Kitty smiled and then went back up to her spot on the dais. Anne stood back up and I took her hand and smiled at her._

_ My father smiled at the interaction between his youngest daughter and future daughter-in-law. __"Now, tonight we will make an official announcement on your marriage and in April you shall be married."_

_End of Flashback_

**Anne Boleyn**

I couldn't believe that at the end of the day, not only will I be married, but I will be the Princess of Wales, future Queen of England. My family was so proud and excited, but I was just happy that I get to marry the man I love.

"Anne, you ready?" I turned around from the mirror and saw my sister, Mary, standing there. "It is time." I nodded and thanked my ladies for their help. This was the last time that they would be helping me, for tomorrow, I will receive a new household fit for a Princess. "You look beautiful," Mary said giving me a small hug. I was wearing an ivory gown that had a beautiful design on the bodice. I was wearing a purple jeweled necklace that Henry had given to me as a wedding present. My ladies put a lace veil over my hair and secured it with a tiara.

I took my sister's hand and led me from my chambers to outside. When we arrived, some of the royal family was present. Queen Elizabeth, Prince Arthur, Princess Mary, Prince Edmund, and Princess Kitty. The Queen came up and hugged me as did Princess Kitty.

"You look beautiful, sweet Anne," The Queen said to me and I bowed my head. "Now, we must be on our way to the church. You shall ride in the first carriage and we shall follow you. Today, it is all about you." I curtsied again as they walked away.

As I got into my carriage, it seemed that all of England was outside to see me. They all cheered as we passed through the streets on our way to the church. The people were lined up alongside the road and the guards seemed to have a hard time keeping them back. "Mary, they are all here for me." I said in awe.

When we reached the church, it seemed as if I was surrounded by a sea of people. Prince Arthur came and helped me out of the carriage and Prince Edmund helped my sister. Prince Arthur escorted me up the stairs, but I stopped him before we entered into the church. Instead, I turned around and waved at the crowed and curtsied to them to show them my thanks. Everyone around me seemed to be in shock that I would make such a gesture, but then I was ready to be married.

The Queen, the Princes, and Princesses all went inside to take their seats. My father came up to me and kissed my cheek. "You ready?" I just nodded and the doors opened and we started walking down the long aisle. It seemed to take eternity but then I saw my Henry standing at the end of the aisle.

He was dressed in ivory as well and seemed to match what I was wearing. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I saw in the front, the Royal family and I curtsied to them before Henry led me to the alter.

The ceremony seemed to flash by and our vows were spoken. "You may kiss the bride your highness," The priest said and Henry bent down and kissed me tenderly. I didn't want it to end. "I present to you, their Royal Highnesses, the Prince and Princess of Wales." Everyone in attendance cheered as we turned to them. I couldn't help the large smile that was on my face I turned and looked up to see Henry smiling down at me.

We walked down the aisle together and when we walked outside, the crowd was cheering. I do not think I have ever heard anything so loud in my entire life. I laughed and leaned into my new husband. We waved at the crowd as the rest of the royal family walked out behind us.

Henry led to the carriage that would take us back to the palace for the wedding feast that was to take place. When we arrived at the palace, we went to a separate room by ourselves while waited for everyone. Two of my ladies came forward and took out my veil and redid my hair. Henry just waited patiently drinking from a goblet.

"Sweetheart, are you ready?" I nodded as we walked through the corridors to the Great Hall. We could already hear the feast had started.

"Their Royal Highnesses, the Prince and Princess of Wales." The herald announced and everyone clapped as we walked into the Great Hall. Henry led me up to the dais where the rest of the family sat, and this was going to be the first time I was allowed to eat amongst them.

The meal was amazing and soon it was time to dance. When Henry and I stood up, everyone stopped and clapped again. Henry led me down to the dance floor and clapped his hands, "Music!" The music started back up and we began our dance. "Are you happy sweetheart?" He asked me as he twirled me around.

"The most happy." I said honestly. When the dance ended, Henry went to dance with Mary, and I danced with Arthur.

"Congratulations, your highness," He said to me with a small bow.

"Please, call me Anne," I said to him. "We are family now, are we not?" He just laughed and agreed and told me I must call him Arthur. "Princess Catalina is to come soon, is she not?"

"Yes, she is set to depart for England at the New Year and we shall be married shortly after." After the dance finished, I had my turn to dance with Prince Edmund as Henry went to dance with Kitty.

Edmund was so much fun to dance with. He made so many jokes and made me laugh, he reminded me much of my own brother, George. I would have to remember to introduce them to each other.

It seemed like an eternity before Henry was back at my side. He gave me a tender kiss and we took a break from dancing to mingle with the other courtiers. They all gave us congratulations and it was nice to meet new faces.

"Charles," Henry called out to his best friend. They hugged as Charles bowed to me.

"Congratulations your highnesses," He said to both of us. "Twas a very beautiful day." We chatted with him for quiet some time before it was time for us to retire.

"Sweetheart, it is time for bed." I just nodded and we went up to the dais to bid the King and Queen goodnight before heading to our rooms. "I shall see you soon sweetheart." I just nodded as he turned a separate way and I was guided to our rooms where my ladies prepared me. They got me out of my wedding gown and into the nicest nightgown I have ever worn. My hair was free of its pins and my curls cascaded down my back.

A priest came in and we were praying when one of my ladies announced, "His highness is here." We all bowed as Henry walked in. Henry stopped at the door to our bedchamber and just stared at me.

"You are all dismissed. We do not need an audience." Everyone bowed once more and quickly left them room. I was still in my curtsy and Henry walked over and pulled me out of it. "Sweetheart," He said cupping my face with his palm. "You are so beautiful." Then he bent down and kissed me with such passion, lifted me up, and settled me down on the bed.

**Here is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
